Everything will be Okay
by Redlamp and Nelsoph
Summary: "Well, May… I am terribly sorry, but your family… passed away at the scene of the car crash... I am terribly sorry for your loss." The Doctor said. Just then May's world was crumbling. Will a certain Green haired boy save her? FIRST ONESHOT


**This story is based on the song _Courage by Superchick_. This is a oneshot… HOPE YA LIKE IT! Cause this is my first oneshot…**

**~Nelsoph**

**And I do not own the characters, the song or the quotes in this story.**

* * *

**Everything will be Okay**

* * *

I found myself in a bed. I heard two people talking in my room, but I couldn't move my body. I tried to get up but I just felt some pain. I slowly started to open my eyes to find that I was in a hospital bed. I looked around and noticed a bunch of wires connected to my body. As I kept on looking around I spotted the two people talking. My vision was pretty blurry, but I managed to make out one of the people. Drew. I blinked a bit more just to clear up my vision. Once I could see better, I concluded that the second person was a doctor.

"Why am I here?" I managed to whisper out. The two people stared at me with disbelieve but that was quickly replaced by hope and happiness.

"May! You're awake!" Drew exclaimed as he was coming towards me along with the doctor. I still had no idea of how or why I was in the hospital. Let's just say, that at that moment, I was damn confused.

"Why am I here?" I reaped myself now that I got their attention. I shifted my gaze towards the doctor hoping for some answers.

"Well miss Maple, it seems that you and your family have been in a horrible car crash 6 months ago. You were in a coma ever since the crash." The doctor said. I was still confused but then I remembered.

**_Flashback 6 months ago_**

_"I can't wait to go to that new restaurant!" I exclaimed in the car to my mom, dad and Max, my little brother. _

_"Yeah me too! I heard that their chocolate cake is the best!" Max said while my mom and dad just smiled._

_"Okay okay, we all admit that we are excited, we will be there in 10 minutes." My dad said. We all just nodded and stayed silent, eager to arrive at the restaurant. My dad at that moment stopped at a red light putting on his signal for a left hand turn. The moment the light turned green, there was a green arrow just for the cars turning left. I was fiddling with my thumbs when I heard my mom shout "NORMAN LOOK OUT!" we all turned our heads to see a speeding car headed towards our car. My eyes probably doubled in size at the car came closer and closer and BANG. Everything went black from there._

**_End flashback_**

I widened my eyes in horror as I remembered the horrific memory. I started frantically look around the room in hoped of finding my family. I knew I wouldn't find them, but I had to find them.

"Wh-Where are they?!" I mumbled to myself, forgetting the two figures that were starting at me questionably.

"Where's who?" Drew asked me coming a bit closer to me showing concern in his emerald eyes.

"M-Max… Mom… Dad! Where are they? Are they alright?" I said franticly. The doctor just stared at me with a sad gleam in his eyes.

"May, you are very lucky to have survived the crash, at first everyone thought that you were a goner, but we all had hope for you, and now after being in a coma for six months, it is a miracle that you are awake right now." The doctor explained to me. I might have been in a coma, but I am not stupid. I could take a hint any day, I did not want to hear what had happened to my family, but the question slipped out of my mouth. "What happened to them?" I asked again but this time there was no emotion in my voice.

"Umm May… I am terribly sorry, but your family… passed away at the scene of the car crash... I am terribly sorry for your loss." The Doctor said. Just as he said that I felt dizzy, I knew it was something bad, but not this bad. The more I thought about it, the dizzier, I felt. Then everything went black-again.

I woke up in the same room, but instead of two people being there, there are seven people there now. I fluttered my eyes open and right when I did that, there was and ear piercing scream coming from one side of the bed.

"MAY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" As my vision cleared up more, I noticed that my three best friends were there; Misty, Dawn and Leaf. And on the other side there was Ash, Gary, Drew and even Paul was there. They were all wide eyed as they stared at my body in disbelieve.

"OMG MAY! WE WERE VISITING YOU ALMOST EVERYDAY EVER SINCE THE CAR CRASH! WE JUST GOT A CALL ONE HOUR AGO SAYING THAT YOU WOKE UP BUT THEN FAINTED AGAIN WHEN YOU FOUND OUT THAT YO-" Misty slapped a hand over Dawn's mouth and wacked the back of her head. Dawn winced when Misty pulled her hair so her ear was near Misty's mouth, the red head then whispered something in her ear and released the blunette. Dawn nodded and had a sheepish smile playing on her face. "Hehe… Oops…" She stuttered. I winced when I was reminded about the crash.

The Doctor then came in and looked at everybody. He silently gestured everyone to leave the room so he can talk to me in privet. Everyone followed as the doctor wished for and with that they all left the room.

"You will be happy to know miss Maple, that you will be able to leave the hospital in a week or so, you will need to learn how to walk again. I suggest you ask that green haired boy to help you."

"Drew? Why him? He doesn't even like me, we always argue." I stated.

"Is that so? Because ever since the crash he has never left your side, he visited you every single day." The doctor said with a smile on his lips. I just stayed quiet and the doctor took that as a note to leave. When he left, I was left in a daze with a bunch of questions on my mind that needed to be answered, even though I was a bit freeked out about the Drew thing, I couldn't stop thinking that my family… Was now gone….

**_Two weeks later_**

_THUD_

"Owww, why is learning how to walk so hard?" I whined as Drew just smirked at me. Ever since of my family's-err-passing, the doctor really wanted me to be with Drew. Why? I had no idea. And when I would ask him why, he would just smile at me and then leave! The nerve of that guy! I wanted to slap the doctor's face but he is the one that made me survive, the one that took care of me, so I couldn't slap him, no matter how rude he was being. Ever since I was released from the hospital, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't smile. Even my fake smile would be bad. My friends saw through my fake smile, but they didn't want to ask since… Well, you know.

"Here, let me help." Drew said as he grabbed my hand and helped me up.

**_2 more weeks later_**

Even though learning how to walk was pretty difficult for me, I managed to get the hang of it in a couple of days. Even though I was almost fully recovered from every physical injury, I felt like I had a permanent wound in my spirit. Almost everything went back to normal, school, homework, Drew and I arguing from time to time, my friends, etc. The only thing that really changed was me moving into Leaf's house since I had nowhere else to go.

I went to school like any normal day, I tried my best to smile, but it would end up being fake. I'm guessing that I am faking my smiles better now since no one seems that worried about me anymore. I don't participate in conversations like I did before, but I still talk. I just have a bunch of things on my mind.

_._

_I told another lie today_

_And I got through this day_

_No one saw through my games_

_._

I arrived home with Leaf from yet another day of agony. Leaf would ask me what's wrong from time to time since she can tell that I am feeling down, but who would blame me?

"May, I am serious, what is wrong?" Leaf asked me with concern in her voice once we came to her house- well I guess I should start calling it my home now.

"I just don't feel that well today." I simply said as I went up to my room and locked the door. Leaf said my name again saying that she didn't believe me, but I ignored her and stayed in my new room. She would ask me if I was okay every two or three days, but I would just say something like 'I have a lot of homework to do' or 'I have a bad stomach cramp now, I need to lie down'. And most of the time when it's dinner I would just say 'I'm not hungry' or 'I just ate'.

_._

_I know the right words to say_

_Like "I don't feel well," "I ate before I came"_

_._

You may be wondering why I am acting all depressed, well, think about it, if your closest family just died and you had almost no one, how would you feel? Even though I have a bunch of friends, they cannot rival my loving family. Sometimes I even feel that everything was my fault that I should have died with them. I silently sobbed into my pillow and cried myself to sleep, I didn't want to face the facts that day.

The next day in school, Misty didn't come since she said she was sick, so I was stuck in English class with Drew since Leaf and Dawn both took History first. We had to pair up with the person we sitting beside with to make a quote and then present it to the class and explain the meaning of the quote. Since Drew sits behind me and the person that normally sits beside him was gone to, I had to pair up with him. As I approached I saw I smirk playing on his lips and all I could think was 'great, I get to be paired up with one of the biggest jerks I know.' I took this as an opportunity to ask him why he visited me every day while I was in a coma at the hospital. _Every day for six months._ Even I thought that was a bit too much. We started to work on the quote together. I wasn't paying enough attention like I should have, but we finished the quote on time. I didn't even realize that I forgot to ask him about the hospital thing.

"Okay class, time to present your quote now." The teacher said. I sighed hoping that we wouldn't be first, but lucky me, the teacher told us to go first. Once we reached the front of the classroom Drew immediately said our quote out loud.

"Smile for the whole world to see but don't let the world change that beautiful smile. Live your life and stay yourself. It's the key to real friends. To a real life." Drew said. I was shocked, he had changed the quote completely, the quote was really supposed to be 'Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself. ' I looked at him questionably, but he just winked at me.

"Okay, so why did you choose to write this quote?" The teacher asked. I had no idea what to say since this quote is all new to me, but Drew quickly stepped in said his answer.

"I-we chose this quote because one of my friends has the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen-" He said as he looked at me. I just stared back at him in awe."-And this cruel world has stopped that smile from shining-" he now said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "-And that you have to live your life and not keep on thriving in the past, which is the real key to happiness." He finished. I really felt like an idiot just staring at him, but how could I not? The class fell silent after Drew explained everything, knowing that he was talking about me. We went to go and sit down while the class just stared at us. The teacher then broke the silence by saying 'good job'. And he picked out the next students to present their quote.

"Um, Drew?" I whispered over to him.

"Yeah?" He said in return as he smirked towards me probably knowing what I was going ask him.

"Um, did you mean it when you said that I have a beautiful smile?" I asked him, afraid of what he was going to say. As I said that I had a little bit of _real_ happiness dwell inside of me.

"Well, I said I have a friend, it doesn't mean it's you." He replied back coolly, as if it were nothing. Hurt flashed through my eyes and he probably noticed that since he softened his look towards me.

"But to be honest with you May, I really was talking about you, you do have one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen." He whispered to me. I smiled for real a bit but then stopped once the teacher told us to be quiet. At that moment, I thought that Drew was lying about saying that, that he just wanted me to not be all gloomy, but little did I know was that he was telling me the truth.

_._

_Then someone tells me how good I look_

_And for a moment, for a moment I am happy_

_._

That day when I came home, I felt more depressed than usual. What happened with Drew just reminded me of my family. My family that I was never going to see again. I quickly went to my room before Leaf could ask me any questions. I started to cry silently as I lay down in my bed and took out a crumpled up photo from under my pillow. I started to cry even more when I looked the photo of me and my family standing there with happy smiles. I cried even harder just thinking about them coming back. But I knew. I knew that they were never coming back.

_._

_But when I'm alone, no one hears me cry_

_._

The next day came pretty quickly for me since last night I fell asleep pretty quickly. I didn't even do any of my homework yesterday. But since I went to sleep early, I woke up earlier than I normally would. Considering I didn't eat anything once I came home, I was starving. I went down to the kitchen ready to make myself something, until I noticed the time. It was 5:30 a.m. and I was awake. I decided to go out to a nearby coffee shop and eat breakfast there since I had lots of time. I grabbed my schoolbag and headed towards the coffee place.

Once I arrived there I ordered the breakfast meal and sat down at a small two person table. I finished eating my sandwich when I started to munch down on my donut. I took a bite out it and then took a sip of my green tea. I always found green tea to be more soothing and relaxing than coffee. I took my time eating everything, but considering that I was really hungry, my meal went away fast and I went to go and order another donut. As I sat back down I just started to think about my horrible life. I tried to shake away the memories, but at that moment, I heard someone take a seat across that table from me. I looked up to see Drew there sipping his coffee and looking at me.

"Uh, hi Drew." I plainly said, I really didn't know what to say, and that was all I could think of saying.

"Hello there June." He said as he flipped his green hair. Normally that would get me really mad, but this time it didn't bother me since I had more important things to do than argue with Drew about my name. Drew noticed how silent I was when he said 'June', since he knows I would blow up at the comment. His smirking face dropped into a concerned look as he stared at me intensely.

"May… I know it is hard for you, but you have to trust me, everything will be okay." He suddenly said. I was taken back by what he said but quickly replied to him.

"It's not like I want to be in this position Drew. I try to look towards the bright side, but it always ends up getting darker…" I said back to him.

_._

_I need you to know_

_I'm not through the night_

_Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light_

_._

I felt as if I was going to start crying again. I tried my best to try and keep my tears in, but Drew can clearly tell that I was struggling. Drew's face began to fill with worry and regret for bringing the topic up. I knew I had to be strong, but it was so hard for me. Then at that moment, Drew did something that I was not expecting. Drew came up to me and hugged me.

"It's alright to cry May, it's normal. It's okay." He said as he was stroking my back. And just like that, I felt hot streams of tears coming down my face onto his shirt. I was getting his shirt all wet from my crying, but he didn't seem to care that much.

"It's okay…" he kept on telling me. I felt comforted with his words. The way he said those two simple words with so much care in it… I was truthfully surprised about this sudden change of Drew's personality. Even though I was surprised, I liked it better than the Drew I knew 5 minutes ago. Without even thinking, I pulled back from his embrace, looked him in the face with my teary eyes that said misery. He looked back at me with a sympathetic look.

"Thank you Drew." I softly said as I pulled him in for another embrace.

"For what?" He asked me. I didn't really know why, I just felt like I needed to thank him for something.

"For everything." I barley whispered out still keeping my embrace with him. He just hugged me even tighter and smiled to himself.

_._

_I need you to know_

_That we'll be OK_

_Together we can make it through another day_

_._

Ever since that day in the café with Drew, in a way, I felt closer to him. I feel that he will always be by my side no matter what happens. Ever since the accident, I haven't been eating or exercising for as much as I used to. After school that same day, I went back home to check up on how I look since that wasn't a concern to before.

Once I came inside the house, I went straight to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. I could feel the old me starting to come out a bit, but slowly fading away once I saw my reflection. I was surprised no one came to me and said that I have changed a lot in my appearance. I had bags under my eyes and my hair was very messy. It seemed like I lost a bunch of weight ever since I didn't care that much about eating before. It almost looked as if I was all bony. I started to break out with some acne appearing on my forehead. And my normal red outfit I normally wore was replaced by a black saggy shirt along with a pair of long black jeans. I can't believe I had just realized how awful I looked! I started to wonder why Drew started to comfort me. Then I realized that it was probably because I looked like a mess. He just wanted to help me. He was being a real friend.

_._

_I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful_

_The day I chose not to eat_

_._

It was already getting late so I was getting ready to go to bed. I put on my pajamas and went to bed. As I put my hand underneath the pillow I felt something. Forgetting what it was at that moment, I took out the object from under the pillow and it was the crumpled up photo of my used to be happy family. I let a single tear shed down my face. I smiled when I looked at the photo. I was happy to see them, real or not. There was a small voice at the back of my head saying that I should feel guilty_. _

_'Why would I feel guilty?'_ I asked myself.

'_You silly girl, you just didn't notice it yet'._ The voice kept on saying. It was like it was in a cave and everything it said echoed_. _

_'What do you mean by that?'_ I asked myself. I then noticed that I was just starting an argument with myself and that I must have gone crazy_._

_ 'Well, you are the reason for your family's death May._' The voice in my head kept on repeating. It was haunting me now. My face paled once the voice said that. Was it true? It couldn't be.

'_Is it true? Did I really cause their deaths?' _I asked.

_'Yup. Don't you remember? It was your idea to go out to that new restaurant in the first place. If you didn't say anything, then everyone would have been alive and you would be with your family now.'_ I felt like this voice just wanted to get me to cry. It wanted me to feel guilty.

'_That's not true!'_ I said back to the mysterious voice. The voice just started to laugh like a maniac. I felt hot tears roll down my face now. I have no idea how, but I just made myself cry by blaming myself for their deaths.

"It's right… if I never asked to go out in the first place, everything would be okay. There would not have been a car crash and I would be with my family now…" I whispered to myself. I immediately felt a wave of guilt hit me. "There is no going back now…" I told myself. "My life is changed forever and there is nothing in this world that could bring them back…" I silently sobbed to myself. I felt horrible, and to be honest, I feel worthless, not needed, a problem to this planet. I felt like shit. But even a piece of shit has more meaning than me right now.

_._

_What I do know is how I've changed my life forever_

_I know I should know better_

_._

I woke up the next morning to a tear stained face. '_Guess I cried myself to __sleep again.'_ I thought to myself as I sighed. I dressed up to my usual emo clothing, my black shirt and black jeans. I didn't mind my looks, I didn't even bother to comb my hair. I just put my hair in a ponytail and that's it. I didn't care about anything right now because I felt like I didn't deserve to live on this planet anymore. I was thinking of committing suicide for a while now, but the only thing that has holding me back was a certain green haired boy. Even though I was depressed about my life, Drew would be there for me.

Even though I felt really guilty from what I found out the night before, I still needed someone to talk to. I wanted to talk to Drew, but he wasn't here right now, so I decided to talk to Leaf. I went to the kitchen where Leaf normally is and took a seat at the table across from her.

"So how are you this morning May?" She asked me. She asks me that every morning but I never reply to her since I just don't feel like talking.

"I'm okay." She was surprised that I actually spoke to her this time. Normally every morning I would just be on mute and not speak at all. "Leaf, can I take to you… about _it_?" I asked her. She nodded and looked at me in the face. "I have a feeling that… Well… It was my fault for my family's p-passing." I tried hard not to make my voice crack. Leaf just stared at me with those wide green eyes in disbelief. She was silent for a while then spoke.

"What! It was not your fault May! How could you say that? Don't blame your family's death on you! Just because you were the only one who had-um-survived the crash doesn't mean that you have to blame yourself." Leaf told me. Her words hurt me. Not the tone that she was using, but how she said everything. I know that she is saying that is wasn't my fault, what she said just made me feel guiltier. I chose not to tell her the whole story and decided to tell Drew first.

"Yeah okay…"I replied to her. She just nodded and kept on talking about school and boys. I tried my best to listen but my mind would always wonder of to a land of thinking. I heard her say 'let's go to school now' so I obeyed and followed her out the door. Leaf looked at me with a sorry look but then quickly turned back and started to talk again. I guess she knew that I wasn't paying attention and that she just wanted to fill and awkward silence.

We arrived to school 20 minutes early and we saw that everyone was there already hanging out outside of the high school doors. I noticed Drew there talking to Gary about how stupid the math teacher is. They both saw us coming and Gary went to Leaf so I went to Drew.

"Hi Drew… can I talk to you please?" I asked him. He just nodded and we went over to a spot under a tree.

"So what do you need to talk about?" He asked me. He probably knew what I was going to say already since the spark in his eye was slowly fading away.

"I-it was my f-fault for my family's d-death." I stuttered out. Drew looked at me the same way that Leaf did when I told her.

"May… how could you say that? You know that it wasn't your fault at all. It was the crazy car that smashed into your car." He said.

"But Drew, you don't know the whole story…" I said. I looked in his emerald eyes and they seemed to sooth me a bit. "The truth is that we were heading off to that new restaurant…" I continued. Drew just looked at me in a confusing way. "And it was my idea to go there." I finished. "If I didn't force my family to go then there would have been no crash. No death. Nothing bad." I felt like I was about to cry while Drew just stared at me in disbelief. I thought he was going to hit me for killing my family, or even worse, he might never talk to me again and just leave me. But then he did something unexpected-again. He hugged me just like he did at the café.

"May you little airhead. Nothing is you fault. Stop blaming yourself for nothing. It's just gonna bring you down even more." He said. I felt a single tear escape my eye as it rolled down my cheek onto his shirt. I hugged him back. I didn't want to let go. At that moment, I felt like if I let go of him, I will lose everything.

_._

_There are days when I'm OK_

_And for a moment, for a moment I find hope_

_But there are days when I'm not OK_

_And I need your help_

_So I'm letting go_

_._

He let go from our embrace and told me that we have to go to English now if we don't want to be late. I listened to him and we were on our way.

_._

_I need you to know_

_I'm not through the night_

_Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light_

_I need you to know_

_That we'll be OK_

_Together we can make it through another day_

_._

After school that day, Drew had asked me to meet him at the park to just talk. He told me to meet him by the big Oak tree in the middle of the park. I entered the park and went towards the tree. On my way there I saw Drew leaning against the tree waiting for me. I smiled once I saw him. I tapped his shoulder and he turned his head to face me. Once he saw me he smiled to.

"Here, sit down." He told me. I did as he said and sat down by the big tree, followed by him sitting next to me.

"So what do you wanna talk about Drew?" I asked him. I looked in his eyes and it looked like he was debating something in his mind.

"I need to tell you the truth May." He simply said. I just stared at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, I really know how you feel May. About everything." He told me. I knew that he just wanted me to feel better, but I had trouble believing that he felt the same. Yeah, his parents are almost always out, but they are still alive, even though I never saw them before. I just continued to stare at him as he sighed.

"This happened when I was about seven years old…" He paused. Right now, I was really confused. What was he going to say?

"But May, before I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell _anyone_ what I am about to tell you." I just nodded.

"So like I said, when I was around seven years old, my dad was into drugs…" He said as he closed his eyes as if he was having a flashback. "It wasn't like he would have drugs once a month, he would have it every day. He was addicted to drugs." Drew sighed heavily. "And as you might know, if you are an addict, you would have to purchase drugs illegally, so that is what he did until-" Drew stopped to look at me. "Until one day, a deal went wrong." He said. I kept my gaze at Drew telling him that I wanted him to continue. "Even though my family is rich, my dad didn't want to pay. He though it was over-priced or it was all fake. My dad just said that he will pay him back tomorrow, but my dad never did. However, this did not go un noticed by the person who gave him the drugs." He turned away from me and took a sudden interest to the grass. "The drug dealer found out where my dad lived… so he broke into the house where he saw my mom and dad there eating lunch, while I was up in my room. He then took out a gun and threatened to kill them, this of course got my attention and came out of my room and looked at the scene. Lucky for me, he didn't notice me. My dad was telling him to leave while my mom just sat there silently panicking. Long story short, he shot and killed both of my parents, and stole my dad's wallet, while I just stood there frozen in shock, staring at my parents dead corpses. The person who killed them escaped without being caught by the police, but I was scarred for life." He finished. I just stared at him in shock as he told me his story.

"S-so, you lied about your parents being alive and travelling?" I asked him in shock. He just nodded and stared at me.

"May, only Paul and you know about this. Paul knows this because he was my friend back then, but other than that, you are the only other person I told. If you are wondering why I am telling you, it's because I want you to not feel alone. I really do know how you feel." He informed me. I went in to go and hug him. He gladly accepted my hug and hugged back. I lifted my head so I can see his face. Our faces were now inches about from each other's. My eyes widened as he started to lean in. Lean in for a kiss. I found myself closing my eyes and leaning in to. Then, I felt his soft lips against mine. That was one of the happiest moments of my life.

_._

_You should know you're not on your own_

_These secrets are walls that keep us alone_

_I don't know when but I know now_

_Together we'll make it through somehow_

_(Together we'll make it through somehow)_

_._

"May, now I hope that you know that you are not alone on this journey." Drew told me.

"Yes, I know that now. Thank you Drew." I said as I leaned against his chest.

"May…" Drew said.

"Yeah?" I asked him as I lifted my head from his chest and looked in his eyes.

"I need to tell you something." He told me.

"Sure, what do you need to tell me?"

"Well… I want you to know-"

_._

_I need you to know_

_I'm not through the night_

_Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light_

_I need you to know_

_That we'll be OK_

_Together we can make it through another day_

_._

"I want you to know that I love you May." He told me as he lifted my chin to look in my eyes.

"Drew… I l-love you to." We both started to lean in for a kiss. I closed my eyes as I kept on leaning in. Our lips touched for the second time that day. Now that we both confessed, this was more of a real kiss than before. And at that moment, I knew, that everything was going to be okay.

"I love you Drew."

"I love you too."

* * *

**I really hoped you liked my first oneshot! :D Thanks for reading!**

**And don't forget to review the story :) I would really appreciate it of you reviewed... :D**

**~Nelsoph**


End file.
